Is he finally growing up?
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: I wrote this for an english paper. lol, well since I havent updated in forever and school has taken over my life I thought I'd put this up. I hope you like it! LJ


1**Is He Finally Growing Up?**

Nuh-uh, no way. There was not a snowball's chance in heck that I would endure his snide remarks and immature behavior for another second—let alone an entire year!

Prancing through each compartment on the train, showing off his "Shiny, new Head Boy badge", and acting like a prat in front of the entire Population of Hogwarts was not how I wanted to start my year; especially if I was going to have to be around him more often and have the label 'partner' in any way, shape or form connected to the git.

Particularly seeing his arrogant, happy face shoved around the sliding door that separated the huntress(Me) from her prey(Potter), afterwards accompanied by a gleeful expression of pure joy at being able to be within five feet of me without having boils pop up all over his un-prepared (though not un-knowing) body, he has the nerve to plop his over-sized ego next to me!

All I wanted to do was catch up on some last-minute summer homework, but how am I supposed to describe the reign of Magical King Moscan III when Potter keeps ranting on about how I have to spend time with him this year("At the least during prefect meetings," he says...bah!). Fighting the urge to shove my inky quill up his nostrils, just to make him back off a _little bit_, is a more difficult matter then you think.

It's hard enough having to deal with him during every class of the day (I'm going to _KILL_ whoever gave him the records of what classes I was taking; he chose the exact same!) But having to suffer through Prefect meetings and shared towers (also every meal and patrol duty) he pretty much gets to be in a ten-foot radius of me wherever he goes. It's un-fathomable to assume Professor Dumbledore would punish a strait-A (I got a twenty-four out of thirty on my O.W.L.S.! The highest marks in the century!), never tardy, and always follows and enforces the rules kind of person.

Why me? My friends keep saying that if they had a quarter for every time I said that in the past six year's they'd be richer then the Malfoy's. And believe me, that's saying something.

Pondering my thoughts of bashing Potter, as I walk through the throng of students to charms corridor, something spectacular occurred. It was amazing; Potter actually offered to hold my books for me! Since when is_ he _one to be courteous? I hope he didn't discern my stutter when I outright refused. In fact, I think I might have hurt his feeling's. Oh well, it is only Potter right?

Hoping his kindness was just a fluke, I continued on my way. I bet you could imagine my shock when he held the door open for me to enter without difficulty.

Something obscure was DEFINITELY going on.

And it wasn't just James either; I could tell his friends were changing too (some more slowly then others). Take Sirius Black for example; he actually informed a first year where the Transfiguration room was. I'm not kidding; for the past six year's, Black has been the feign to set up fake notices around the school, informing everyone that the Astronomy Tower had been moved to the Dungeons. Common Sense people; how are you supposed to study stars and planets underground?

The change in Remus Lupin though, wasn't as discernable. He had always been the sensible one; making sure James and Sirius didn't cross the line too many times, but you could tell he was definitely maturing, and perhaps, maybe getting more used to his "problem".

Apparent as it was, Peter Pettigrew hardly changed at all. He might have started paying more attention in class, but you could never _really_ tell with Peter. Since first year, he has always tagged along the Marauders, always clueless and fidgety.

But enough about Potter's friends, this is THE JAMES POTTER we're talking about: the same James Potter who has convinced himself that he is infatuated with me (when he _knows_ that there are a hundred other girls who would die for his attention, _just once_), the same James Potter who tortures Slytherins as a past-time…the same James Potter who throws random smiles at me when the teachers back is turned, and who stands up for me when I'm being stereotyped "Mudblood"—

Wait a minute; Where was I when the prat disappeared and became a gentleman? When did James come out from the shadows and push 'Potter' out of the picture? Was he finally realizing that life wasn't just one big game, filled with pranks and food?

Oh no, Professor McGonagall starting writing again, I should stop thinking about James and get to work. Wait, is he smiling at me again? I guess I'll smile back, just this once. Oh great, he looks positively gleeful. Wow…he has really strait teeth…no, Lily! Bad! Bad! Pay attention and stop thinking about him…

You try getting through the day with these thoughts going through your head: Potter, school, homework, James, social life, sleep, Potter, food—

It's not good when a boy you're supposed to hate comes before food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I wrote this as a personal narrative for my English class. Yeah, that's why it's so short casue it was like only three composition notebook pages. Well, since school has taken over my life and I wrote this _for_ school and since I haven't updated in forever, I thought I'd just put this up. I hope it was okay, please review! I luv you all!

_Denierure_


End file.
